Die Sprache des Herzens: Meine Bestimmung
by Ananda Muna
Summary: Aiyana ist ein junges Mädchen, als Baby ausgesetzt und von Wölfen großgezogen. Ihr Zuhause ist der Wald und ihre Freunde die Tiere, deren Sprache sie spricht. Mit Red und co verbindet sie eine tiefe Freundschaft. Doch nach dem Sieg über die goldene Armee lernt Aiyana zwei besondere Elfen kennen, und verliebt sich. Kann sie Nuada zum Umdenken bewegen und ihn lieben lehren ?


Die aufgehende Sonne erwärmte die Luft und die Vögel zwitscherten lustig, während ich zwischen den Bäumen hindurchritt und die Morgenstille genoss. Die Blätter am Boden raschelten unter den Hufen meines Pferdes und in der Nähe konnte ich einen kleinen Bach rauschen hören. Ich stieg ab und drehte mich einmal um mich selbst, um die Schönheit des sommerlichen Waldes in mir aufzusaugen. Endlich konnte ich mich wieder entspannen, alles in Ruhe genießen. Die letzten Wochen hatten mich meine ganzen Kräfte gekostet und ich war die meiste Zeit einer Ohnmacht nahe gewesen. Mit einem Schauder erinnerte ich mich an das schreckliche Fieber, dass meine kleinen Geschwister befallen und sie fast um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Die meiste Zeit waren sie zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden gelegen und hatten vor Schmerzen leise gewimmert. Mir hatte es das Herz gebrochen, sie so zu sehen und ich hatte nichts anderes getan, als mich um sie zu kümmern und sie zu pflegen. Doch jetzt war alles vorbei und sie tobten wieder voller Energie durch den Wald. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, wie immer, wenn ich an meine Familie dachte und meine Hand wanderte zu dem Medaillon, das um meinen Hals hing und in dem ich ein Foto von meiner Familie aufbewahrte. So in meinen Gedanken versunken, hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Sonne mittlerweile bereits am Himmel stand und den Wald in ein wunderschönes Spiel aus Licht und Schatten verwandelte. Meine Stute, die ich Muna getauft hatte und die eine meiner besten Freunde war, legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter und blies mir ihren Atem ins Gesicht. Ich lachte, streichelte ihre weiche Nase und schwang mich abermals auf ihren Rücken. Sie warf ihren Kopf laut wiehernd in die Höhe und galoppierte weiter unter den Bäumen dahin. In der Ferne konnte ich bereits den Rand des Waldes sehen und mein Herz schlug vor lauter Vorfreude. Endlich konnte ich wieder meine Freunde besuchen, die ich schon so lange nicht gesehen hatte. Durch das unsichtbare Band, das mich und meine Stute verband, schien Muna meine Gedanken zu erraten und schoss nach vorne wie ein gespannter Pfeil von einem Bogen. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit erreichten wir das Ende des Waldes und ich konnte bereits das weiße Gebäude sehen, das von einem hohen Eisenzaun umgeben war. Noch einige Galoppsprunge und wir standen endlich vor dem geschlossenen Eisentor, das der einzige Zugang zum Grundstück war. Wie immer, wenn ich den hohen Zaun sah, fragte ich mich, wie meine Freunde hier leben konnten. Alles hier gab einem das Gefühl von Gefangenschaft, etwas, das ich überhaupt nicht ertragen konnte. Meine Freunde waren der einzige Grund, warum ich überhaupt durch den Zaun schritt und selbst dann konnte ich das Unbehagen nicht unterdrücken, das mich immer überfiel, wenn ich mich innerhalb des Zaunes aufhielt. Meiner Familie und mir bedeutete unsere Freiheit viel, was auch ein Grund war, warum ich lebte, wie ich lebte. Mein Herz machte einen Satz, als Muna stehen blieb und sich schüttelte. Ich sprang ab und drückte die Klingel, die vor dem Eisentor angebracht war. „Wer sind Sie und was ist ihr Begehren?", fragte eine näselnde Stimme, bei der ich die Augen verdrehte. Dieses scheinheilige Getue konnte ich nicht leiden, konnten sie mich doch durch die Kamera sehen und wussten genau, wer ich war. „Ich bin ich und ich möchte meine Freunde besuchen, so wie das restliche Jahr über.", antwortete ich genervt. Es sirrte leise und ein Apparat kam heraus, um meine Augen zu scannen. Demonstrativ drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite. Ich dachte nicht einmal daran, diesen Blödsinn mitzumachen. Konnte man nicht einmal in Ruhe seine Freunde besuchen, die man schon seit mehreren Wochen nicht gesehen hatte? Aus dem Apparat ertönte ein Seufzen und dann öffneten sich die Tore mit einem leisen Quietschen. Ich musste leise kichern, als ich gemeinsam mit Muna auf das Gebäude zuging und eintrat. Zu meiner großen Überraschung stand ein großer, roter Mann mit einem langen Schwanz und durchgetrennten Hörner auf der Stirn in der Eingangshalle und unterhielt sich mit einem anderen Mann, der ein Agent sein musste. „Red!", schrie ich aus voller Kehle und rannte auf ihn zu. Ihm blieb gerade noch Zeit, sich umzudrehen, als ich bereits in seine Arme sprang und ihn mit aller Kraft, die ich hatte, umarmte. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis er sich von dem Schreck erholt hatte und seine Arme ebenfalls um mich schlang. „Aiyana! Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut.", sagte er erleichtert. Verwundert sah ich ihn an und er beantwortete meine stille Frage: „Wir dachten, dir ist etwas passiert. Du warst jetzt ein paar Wochen weg und wir wussten nicht, was mit dir los ist. Suchen konnten wir dich ja nicht und du hast so viel verpasst und ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht und Liz ist in Flammen aufgegangen, als du so lange fort warst…" Ich musste lachen und fing an, mein Verschwinden zu erklären, als die Tür aufging und eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, ein blauer, fischähnlicher Mann und eine Frau mit langen, blonden Haaren, weißer Haut und Narben im Gesicht traten in die Halle. Die dunkelhaarige Frau starrte mich an und ich lief auf sie zu, um sie in meine Arme zu schließen. Dabei kamen wir ein bisschen die Tränen, ich hatte alle schrecklich vermisst. „Aiyana! Du bist da! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!", schluchzte Liz, als ihr ebenfalls die Tränen kamen. Ich löste mich von ihr und fiel auch Abe in die Arme, der offenbar immer noch nach Worten suchte. „Es tut mir leid, dass ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt. Ich konnte euch nicht besuchen, ein hohes Fieber befiel meine kleinen Geschwister und ich habe sie gesund gepflegt.", erklärte ich allen. Mein Blick fiel auf die blonde Frau neben Abe und ich schaute sie fragend an. „Hallo, ich bin Nuala.", stellte sie sich vor und gab mir ihre Hand. „Hallo, freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Aiyana Nimeda. Warte, bist du eine Elfe?", fragte ich fasziniert, als ich einen großen, weit ausladenden Baum auf ihrem Kleid sah, das Siegel von Bethmoora. „Ja. Du hast Recht. Ich bin Nuala, frühere Prinzessin von Bethmoora und Tochter des verstorbenen Königs Balor." Ich hörte ihr gebannt zu. „Aber wie kommst du hierher, in die BPRD?", fragte ich neugierig, während ich spürte, dass sich Muna von hinten genähert hatte und nun den Kopf auf meine Schulter legte. Meine Freunde und Nuala tauschten vielsagende Blicke. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte. Es ist viel passiert, seitdem du das letzte Mal hier warst und vieles wird dir nicht gefallen." „Erzählt sie mir, bitte. Ich möchte alles wissen.", sagte ich mit ernster Stimme. Gemeinsam fuhren wir mit dem Lift ins Erdgeschoss und durchquerten die Korridore auf dem Weg zu Reds Zimmer. Plötzlich fiel mir eine Eisentür auf, die ich sonst nie sonderlich beachtet hatte, da sie als Vorratskammer gebraucht wurde. Aber jetzt war sie zu, Agenten standen davor und schienen sie zu bewachen. Auch eine Kamera und eine Alarmanlage konnte ich erkennen, die darüber angebracht waren und das Betreten war anscheinend nur mit einer besonderen Zahlenkombination möglich. „Was ist denn in diesem Raum? Er ist ja sehr streng bewacht.", fragte ich verwundert. Nuala schien bei dieser Frage ein wenig zusammenzuzucken und Red seufzte leise: „Das ist Teil unserer Geschichte. Bald wirst du es erfahren." In der Bibliothek angekommen, setzte ich mich gemeinsam mit Liz in einen Sessel, während sich Abe und Nuala einen teilten. Red setzte sich auf den Boden und begann, die Geschichte zu erzählen. Muna hatte sich neben meinen Sessel gestellt und rieb den Kopf an meiner Wange. Als Red geendet hatte, schien mein Kopf zu platzen. Ich rieb meine Schläfen und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Mein Gehirn musste die vielen Informationen erst einmal verdauen, bis ich alles noch einmal kurz zusammenfassen konnte: „Ihr habt also gegen einen größenwahnsinnigen Elfen gekämpft, eine fremde Welt voller Elfen und Kobolde entdeckt, die Menschheit gerettet und Red ist von einem Engel des Todes gerettet worden, nachdem ihm Nualas Bruder einen Speer in die Seite gerammt hatte?" „Ja, du hast es.", meinte Abe lächelnd. Ich blies meine Haare aus dem Gesicht. Bei seinen Erzählungen war ich bleich geworden, vor allem, als er seelenruhig erzählt hatte, dass er schwer verletzt wurde. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf Liz fragte ich in die Runde: „Und wann wollt ihr mir sagen, dass Liz schwanger ist und Abe und Nuala ein Liebespaar sind?" Die Angesprochenen schnappten nach Luft und Red fiel vor Lachen fast um. „Woher…?", fragte Liz mit großen Augen. „Du bist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und dieses Strahlen in deinen Augen ist nicht leicht zu übersehen. Außerdem bekommst du bereits einen kleinen Babybauch." Ich grinste und alle mussten lachen. „Du hast uns echt gefehlt, Aiyana. Mit dir ist es viel lustiger, da gibt es immer Überraschungen." Meine Augen begannen zu funkeln. „Ich habe euch auch sehr vermisst.", erwiderte ich und drückte die Hand von Liz. „Ihr habt mir aber noch immer nicht gesagt, was hinter dieser verschlossenen Tür ist.", fiel mir wieder ein. Red nickte und erklärte: „Das ist das vorzeitige Gefängnis von Nuada. Wir haben ihn gefangen genommen und warten jetzt erst mal ab." Ich nickte und richtete mich gähnend auf. „Zeit fürs Abendessen.", meinte Abe und griff nach Nualas Hand. „Kommst du mit uns mit, Aiyana?" „Natürlich. Ich habe euch auch noch so viel zu erzählen.", trällerte ich, während ich beide bei den Händen fasste und aus dem Raum zog. „Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch das Essen für Nuada vorbeibringen.", fiel Nuala ein. Sie raffte ihr langes Kleid und eilte Richtung Küche. „Nuada lässt niemanden in sein Zimmer außer Nuala. Er hasst alle, die hier arbeiten, vor allem die Menschen und nachdem ein Agent von ihm angegriffen wurde, will auch niemand mehr das Zimmer betreten.", erklärte Abe, während wir vor der verschlossenen Tür auf Nuala warteten. Da war sie auch schon wieder und betrat mit dem Essen den hochgesicherten Raum. Viel konnte ich nicht erkennen, außer einem dunklen Raum fast ohne Fenster, da schloss sich die Tür auch schon wieder. Bald darauf konnte ich durch die Tür ein Grollen hören und eine tiefe Stimme brüllte: „Ich werde diesen Fraß nicht anrühren." Kurz darauf wurde ein Teller gegen die Wand geworfen und Abe versteifte sich. Doch da ging die Tür wieder auf und eine betrübte Nuala schlüpfte zurück auf den Gang. Ihr folgte ein weiterer Elf, der sie zurückhalten wollte, doch bevor er einen weiteren Schritt gehen konnte, richteten sich zwei Pistolen auf ihn. Nuala zuckte zusammen, als sie sah, wie die Agenten ihren Bruder mit einem angeekelten Ausdruck im Gesicht zurück in den Raum stießen. Ich konnte sehen, dass der Elf die gleichen blonden Haare, die selben Narben und die identische Augenfarbe wie Nuala hatte. Sein Gesicht war von Hass erfüllt, als er die Agenten von sich weg stieß und uns einen wütenden Blick zuwarf. Als mich sein Blick streifte, verdunkelten sich seine Augen und er kniff sie noch mehr zusammen, als er Abe sah. Danach verschwand er wieder in seinem Zimmer. „Ich muss mich für meinen Bruder entschuldigen. Normalerweise sind wir Elfen freundlicher, aber mein Bruder ist eine Ausnahme und er hasst die Menschen und du, nun ja…", druckste Nuala herum. Ich hob den Kopf und sagte: „Ich bin ein Mensch und er hasst mich, weil er die Menschheit verabscheut.", antwortete ich ihr. Sie nickte mit traurigen Augen und sah mich entschuldigend an. „Keine Angst, Nuala. Ich beurteile kein Volk nach einzelnen Personen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass in jedem Volk gute und schlechte Lebewesen leben.", beruhigte ich sie. Sie nickte dankbar und schenkte mir ein freundliches Lächeln. „Aber was hat er gegen Abe? Du bist doch kein Mensch.", fragte ich ihn verwundert. „Nun ja, er verachtet mich und die anderen, da wir für die Menschen haben und schließlich haben wir seine Pläne vereitelt und ihn gefangen genommen. Außerdem, nun ja,…" „Ist er sauer, weil du seine Schwester umwirbst.", beendete ich seinen Satz lachend." Abe nickte schüchtern und blickte zu Nuala, die rot wurde. „Los, das Essen wartet.", sagte Red, der hinter uns aufgetaucht war und zog uns weiter. „Ja, ich muss vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder daheim sein, sonst sorgt sich meine Familie und in der Finsternis reite ich nicht gerne." Ich lächelte und streichelte Muna über den Hals, als sie zustimmend nickte.


End file.
